


The Spy And The Princess

by Eggsyobsessed



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Bedtime Stories, Eggsy Unwin as Galahad, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Post-Kingsman: The Golden Circle, Prince Eggsy Unwin, Princes & Princesses, Princess Tilde - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-06-18 15:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15488724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: This is a short 5+1 fic of Eggsy and his daughter.The five-times Eggsy tells his daughter a bedtime story of how he ended up with her mother and the one time she figures out that it isn't a tale at all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter I will skip through various years of his daughter's childhood. Here she is 5 months old. 
> 
> This was something I couldn't get out of my head, the image of Eggsy with his daughter telling her a story. Naturally, it kind of morphed into something more than that. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy <3  
> Much Love <3 xoxo

Mirabella Unwin was born on May 3rd, 2018 to parents crown princess Tilde and prince Eggsy Unwin. Sweden celebrated her birth as her parents showed her off to the world.

 

* * *

 

It was just after 3 in the morning when Eggsy slipped into bed behind his wife. He was careful not to wake her even with the two broken ribs he had, he managed to stay quiet.

After they were married Eggsy and Tilde made a compromise and he was able to stay at Kingsman under the code name Galahad. He would only take missions within London and he wasn’t surprised with Harry being Arthur that his needs were accommodated.

Placing a soft kiss on her neck he brought an arm around her and closed his eyes listening to her soft breathing.

Eggsy was just beginning to doze off when he heard a cry from the nursery. He felt Tilde stir and grab his arm as he got out of bed, “What?” He whispered into the darkness.

Turning to face him, “Ana is here.” She reminded her husband of the nanny that was hired to aide in Mira’s care.

“I don’t know why we got a nanny,” Eggsy frowned.

“Eggsy,” Tilde said tiredly. It had been an argument they had gotten into the last month since Ana came on board.

“I didn’t come from a place where nannies were a thing,” He reminded her.

She sighed, “I know.”

Giving her a soft kiss, “I want to go get her. Been a week since I saw her.” He said.

Her expression went soft, “Okay.” Tilde accepted another kiss that Eggsy offered and watched him walk out of their room.

Making sure to stop in the palaces kitchen to prepare her a bottle, Eggsy made his way listening to the soft patter of his feet hitting the tile.

Walking into the soft pink and cream colored nursery Eggsy smiled into the crib looking at his 5-month-old daughter, “Hello my love.” He lifted her out and sat in the rocker with her.

Taking her bottle Mira stared up at her father.

He gazed down at her his chest swelling with love for the small girl in his arms. Eggsy didn't know it was possible to love someone so much. With a sound 'pop' Mira unlatched from the nipple. Situating her over his shoulder Eggsy gave her a few pats on the back until she burped.

Feeling her nappy to be sure she didn’t need a change Eggsy settled her into the crook of his arm and began to rock with her, “Would you like a bedtime story?” He whispered and gave her soft cheek a kiss.

As if answering him she blinked her blue eyes up at him, “Once upon a time there was a spy.” He frowned, “Well he wasn’t a spy yet. But anyway. The world needed saving and while saving the world he met the beautiful crown princess of Sweden.”

Mira began to quiet and her eyelids were becoming heavy, “And it was love at first site. They had spent a wonderful year in London. But it came time for the spy to save the world again and he was taken away from his princess.” His voice lowering to a whisper as he stood carrying his sleeping daughter to her crib.

“But alas, he saved the world again. And he got to marry the beautiful princess,” Eggsy said and brushed the light blond hair that was just growing in on the young princesses head.

“And they had a little princess named Mirabella, who was the most gorgeous princess that Sweden had ever seen. And they all lived happily ever after,” He stroked her cheek. “I love you.”

Eggsy turned and started when he saw Tilde leaning against the doorframe, “You nearly gave me a heart attack.” He whispered.

Once outside of their daughter's room, “Shouldn’t be telling her your spy adventures.” Tilde chided as Eggsy wound his arm around her waist.

“She’s just a baby,” Eggsy reassured her and got into bed pulling his wife close. “She won’t even remember,” He murmured half asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mira is 3 years old here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having too much fun with this. And the sweetness is like a bad habit for me.   
> Hope you all enjoy.
> 
> Much Love <3 xoxo

Eggsy ran his hand over the silk of Tilde’s bedtime gown that rested on her thigh. Guiding the fabric up as his palm moves up her body. He leaned in and kissed her softly.

It was at the top of her hip when small hands banged on the door and they heard fumbling until it shoved open. Blonde hair bouncing all over as Mira ran in with a happy shriek.

“I am so sorry your highnesses,” Ana apologized and curtsied before grabbing their daughter. 

“Papa!” Mira squirmed arms reaching out.

Getting out of bed Eggsy grabbed his girl, “It’s fine.” He reassured the nanny. 

“She has yet to have a bath, your highness,” He really hated being called that. 

Fighting the urge to correct her and call him Eggsy as he knew his wife would remind him that’s what they were to be called, “That’s okay.” He said bouncing the 3-year-old in his arms.

“I can do it, yeah?” Eggsy pecked her small nose and smiled when her eyes lit up. 

So many nights Eggsy went without seeing his daughter. More so he wasn’t the one to tuck her in. So when given the chance he took advantage of it. 

“It’s really no problem,” Ana began but Eggsy waved her off.

“No worries. Sometimes this is a father’s duty,” He winked at her. “What do you say, Mira?” 

She nodded her head furiously in response and looked to her mother, "Mamma it's okay?"

Tilde watched with affection at her husband and daughter, "Of course my darling." Smiling when they both climbed into the bed for quick goodnight kisses.

“I’ll be back,” Eggsy whispered against her lips.

“Do hurry. We were just getting to the good part,” She took his face and kissed him again watching his eyes go wide with desire.

“Come on papa,” Mira pulled at his trousers impatiently.

“I’m coming,” He reassured her and stole another kiss from Tilde before getting out of the bed and hoisting Mira up resting her on his hip. 

Eggsy watched as she dutifully sat still in the tub playing with one of her water dolls. In a way, his heart hurt to see how refined his 3 year old was, “You know.” He said secretively.

“I think there are some bubbles around here,” He reached for said container and turned the faucet on pouring the liquid under. 

Her bright blue eyes lit up and Mira began to romp around getting water and bubbles on her father and the floor. At the realization of what she did, Mira sat back down.

“What’s the matter?” Eggsy asked sitting back on his heels.

“Miss. Hanagan says princesses don’t jump,” She referred to her etiquette coach.

“Well, when you’re with me. We do what we want,” Eggsy desperately wanted her to be a child and not grow too fast. She was only 3. 

“Only us?” She asked hopeful.

“Our secret,” Eggsy reassured her. He moved closer and whispered, “Secret spy stuff.”

“Spy and princess story?” Mira was vibrating with excitement. 

He knew he shouldn’t still be telling her the story of how he met and married Tilde, but his daughter loved it. And Eggsy would give Mira the world if that’s what she wanted, “Of course.” 

Gathering her small body into a towel too big for her, Eggsy carried her into the nursery turned into a little princess’s room. He deposited her on the bed and helped her dress for bed. 

Once she was under the covers Eggsy crawled in and pulled her close, “So spy and the princess?” He asked and Mira nodded her head with a yawn. 

“Once upon a time,” He began tucking the covers securely around her. “There was a man who had helped save the world. And he became a spy. While saving the world he met the crown princess of Sweden.” 

Mira curled herself closer to her father’s side, “He thought she was the most beautiful princess in the world. So he asked her out. Over a year they fell in love. But there were bad guys and everyone needed saving again, even the princess.”

“The spy got the bad guys right, papa?” Mira asked her voice small and quiet as she was dozing off.

Eggsy chuckled, “Yes he did. So after saving the world the spy and princess married.”

“And had a baby,” Mira was trying to stay awake.

“They did,” He looked down at his daughter and held her a little tighter. “A beautiful little princess was born and her parents couldn’t be happier.” Eggsy whispered hearing Mira’s even breathing. 

Tucking her favorite turtle stuffed animal under her arm he bent down and kissed her. Turning the lights off on his way out, Eggsy stole himself another glance at the beautiful little princess the spy and the princess of Sweden had created.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mira is 6 here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been awhile for this short little story. But here’s another update.  
> Hope you all enjoy <3
> 
> Much Love <3 xoxo

“But he promised!” Mira whined as her mother tucked her in.

“I know darling,” Tilde sighed and gave her daughter a kiss. “He’s very sorry. Papa said he should be back by the end of the week,” She knew that Eggsy couldn’t control how long his missions took, but it was starting to be noticed by their little girl.

“I wanted to hear the spy and the princess story,” She jutted her lower lip out and it trembled just a bit.

“The spy and the princess story?” Tilde quirked a careful brow. She thought her husband had stopped telling that story years ago.

Mira realized she had slipped on their secret, “I meant the princess and the frog, mamma.”

Tilde narrowed her eyes slightly and decided to let it go, “Goodnight my little princess.” She gave her another kiss and retired to bed herself.

*

Eggsy slipped into bed and pulled his wife closer to him. He was able to finish two days earlier than expected. Closing his eyes he inhaled the familiar scent of vanilla and lavender. He gently rested his head against Tilde’s. He was beginning to drift off when he heard their door creak.

“Papa?” A small voice said from beside the bed.

He turned and saw his daughter a teddy bear tucked securely under her arm, “You should be sleeping.”

“Heard a noise,” She said. “Can I sleep with you?”

Gently untangling himself from Tilde, “How about I come lay with you until you fall back to sleep?” Eggsy asked and lifted her into his arms.

“Okay,” Mira yawned and rested her head on his shoulder.

“Spy and princess?” She asked hopeful once she was snuggled close against her father’s side.

Eggsy chuckled, “You haven’t heard that one enough?”

“I like it.”

“Alright my love,” He kissed her forehead. “Once upon a time there was a man. He was training to be a super secret spy. Having failed one of the tests he was no longer in the running. But,” He paused when Mira stared up at him from the added information to the story.

“He helped save the world and met a beautiful princess.”

Mira perked up, “And they fell in love. Right papa?”

He gave her a warm smile, “They did.” Eggsy agreed, “And they were happy for awhile until the spy had to help save the world again.” He began to run his hand through her soft blonde curls.

“So he went off and after all the world saving he got to marry the princess,” Eggsy began to whisper listening to his daughter’s breathing even out.

“They had a baby, right?” She mumbled half asleep.

Kissing the top of her head, “They did my love. A little princess was born.”

Mira gave out a big yawn and pressed herself closer into her father, “And lived happily ever after.” She whispered.

“The happiest ever,” Eggsy promised.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mira is 9 here (okay so roughly each chapter hops 3 years)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am choosing to finish out this WIP as part of my NaNo. So, updates will be frequent. Hope you all enjoy <3.

Mira sat on her bed, legs crossed beneath her. JB curled in her lap as she scrolled through her phone. She knew she should be sleeping, it was late at night, and her mother had informed her of a brunch they were attending. Mira didn’t like going to all of the social gatherings that were required of her. Despite having years of training and lessons on being a proper Princess, she didn’t particularly enjoy it. It could have to do with how much her father was not royal. Sure, she knew Papa had to act a certain way in the public, but he was someone else at home. Behind closed doors it was like his guard was down, her father was silly, always full of laughter, and one of the kindest people Mira knew.

She heard movement outside her door, quickly turning the light off and getting under the covers. Mira had her back to the door, in hopes that one of her parents didn’t catch her awake. Focusing on getting her breathing even, Mira heard footsteps come into the room. They were soft against the carpet, she was sure it was her mother. The room flooded with light, Mira kept her eyes close.

“I know you’re not asleep,” Eggsy said, coming around to the other side of the bed. “JB isn’t supposed to be in here, you know,” he chided her, but his eyes were alight with humor.

Mira peaked up at him, trying, but failing, not to smile. “He was lonely,” she defended, snuggling the pug closer. She had heard JB whining outside her door, he had his own bed and everything.

“Mm,” Eggsy murmured, stroking a hand along JB’s head. “Why are you awake?”

“Couldn’t sleep,” and it could have to with having snuck in a nap earlier in the day. That was really her own fault. Mira was staying up later each night, and napping when she should be studying for school.

Eggsy gazed over her knowingly. “If you would go to bed at a decent hour, and not kip during the day, I think you’d be just fine.” He smiled as her blue eyes became wide at being caught.

“How did you know?” She whispered. Mira wasn’t sure how her father could be away as often as he was, and still, see and know everything.

He hummed thoughtfully. “I have my ways,” Eggsy scooped the dog in his arms, bending forward he gave his daughter a kiss. “Go back to bed,” he instructed, getting to the door.

“Will you tell me a story?” Mira sat up. She saw his ears lift with a smile.

Eggsy shook his head and regarded his daughter. “What kind of story?” It was a silly question, and he really needed to curtail telling this particular tail.

“Spy and Princess,” she grinned.

“I do know other stories you know,” Eggsy informed her, but still, he put JB down. Indulging his girl, Eggsy climbed in next to Mira.

She snuggled into his side, breathing in the familiar scent of him. It had been a while since she had requested this of her father. Mira sighed and waited patiently for him to start.

“Once upon a time, there was a spy. He needed to save the world, and doing so, he met a princess,” Eggsy began, rubbing a soothing palm over her blonde hair.

“Why did the world need saving?” Mira asked.

It was the first time his daughter had questioned the story, but Eggsy figured as she got older, this would happen. “There was a bad man, who wanted to rid the world of what he gathered were bad people. Saving the ones he felt worthy.”

“That doesn’t sound very kind,” Mira observed.

“It wasn’t,” Eggsy agreed. “While saving the world, the spy, saved the princess as well. She was very grateful, and so, they became close. Falling in love over the course of a year.”

Mira yawned, her eyes becoming heavy. “They got married,” she supplied, her father shaking with silent laughter.

“They did, but not until after the spy saved the world again.”

“That sounds like awful luck, Papa.”

Eggsy’s chest tightened, holding his daughter a little snugger. “It was, sweetie. Very unfortunate circumstances, but, everything turned out. They got married and had a beautiful baby girl,” his voice dropping to a whisper.

Mira smiled sleepily. “Was she pretty?”

“Absolutely,” Eggsy didn’t miss a beat, gazing down at his beautiful daughter, who was getting prettier as the days passed, looking more and more like her mother. Eggsy started to hum, hoping to lull her completely into a slumber. A few minutes passed and he felt her posture relax in his hold. Gently sliding out of the bed, Eggsy placed a kiss to her hairline.

“Goodnight, my Princess,” Eggsy dimmed the lights, making sure to take JB out with him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I hop forward a lot further. Mira is 15.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I changed my plus one a little. Here's the fifth, and the plus one may or may not be up tonight. I have it started, hope you enjoy.

There was a loud thud, and Mira jolted up. Grabbing her dressing gown, she walked out into the hall. She could see a figure moving through the dark palace. Fear began to blossom in her chest, glancing at the guards who were un-moving. Mira slipped out, her steps light as she followed the stranger. A part of her recognized the silhouette of the man, but she didn’t want to take any chances. 

Her Papa had taught her to be silent on her feet, Mira appeared to have gone unnoticed. She took a candlestick that was resting on a nearby table, ducking behind the tapestry when the man stopped. Her heart pounding hard in her ears as the intruder approached her parent's room. Taking a deep breath, Mira moved quicker. She went to strike but was stopped, skilled hands halting her movements.

“Mira?” Eggsy asked, his eyes squinting at her in confusion. 

Mira was panting, trying to catch her breath. She had almost hit her father. “Papa?”

Eggsy carefully took the object, made into a weapon, from his daughter. “Who else would it be?” 

“Aren’t you supposed to be away on business? Mamma said you weren’t due until the morning.”

“Got an earlier flight,” Eggsy lied smoothly. He was grateful they were in the dark. Not yet having time to clean himself up, and get changed. Usually, he would do this back at HQ, but he was missing Tilde and his bed. Having been gone for a month, Eggsy was eager to return home. Apparently too eager, as he was now facing his daughter.

She tossed her arms around him, holding him in a fierce hug. Mira buried her face in his collarbone, having missed him terribly. She pulled back, noticing him go stiff in her grasp. “What’s the matter?” Mira looked him over, she didn’t feel she was too rough. 

“Just a little sore,” Eggsy smiled, despite the ache in his ribs. He cautiously returned the embrace. 

Her eyes swept over him, and she got a closer look at his face. There was darkness around his left eye and dried blood to the cheekbone below. “Papa,” she whispered, touching lightly to the swollen area on his face. 

He took her hand. “I’m okay,” Eggsy soothed. The way she fixed her gaze on him reminded him so much of Tilde. It was the same expression he’d get when telling her he was fine. Eggsy had to chuckle at that. His daughter so much like his wife. 

“You don’t look it,” Mira accused, she pulled him into the loo closest to them. The light blinding them as having been in the dark for so long. Mira gasped, hands over her mouth. 

“Papa,” she was on the verge of tears. “Weren’t the guards with you? Who hurt you?” Mira’s voice was rising with panic.

“I stepped away for a moment, and it is all fine now. The person was caught, I’m okay.” Eggsy didn’t like lying to her, but he couldn’t disclose what Kingsman was to his daughter. 

She ignored him in favor of gathering supplies to clean the cut. “Sit,” she instructed, pointing to the toilet. 

Eggsy bit his lip to stave off a smile, but did as he was told. He stayed still as she worked, her brow furrowed in her concentration. Eggsy’s heart expanded, it was like looking at a much younger version of his wife. “You look so much like your mother,” Eggsy murmured.

“You’ve told me before,” she didn’t smile, the concern so evident on her features. 

“It’s true,” Eggsy assured her. 

Mira sighed. “Stop talking, your cheek moves when you talk, and makes it hard to apply the liquid bandage.” 

“Yes, ma’am,” Eggsy smiled.

“Papa,” Mira rolled her eyes, exasperated with him. 

“Okay, okay,” Eggsy straightened his posture up. 

A few more minutes passed, and she stood back. “There,” Mira placed everything in its proper cabinet. 

Eggsy stood, checking over her work. “You did good,” he gathered her close and gave her a reassuring hug.

“It’s late,” Mira pulled away. “I should get back to bed,” she stayed there for a moment, her heart still racing from adrenaline. She had a thought. “Could you maybe tell me a story?” Mira hadn’t asked in almost 4 years, and she knew it was for babies, but there was no way she was getting to sleep now.

“Of course,” Eggsy nodded his head. “Let me change, yeah?” 

“Okay,” Mira got herself settled in bed. She could have easily read a book to find sleep, but she wanted to make sure her father was okay. And it had been so long since he was home, she had missed him. Mira moved over to make room for him, taking the cover back. 

Eggsy wound an arm around her shoulders, holding back a wince at the pull. “You haven’t asked for this in a long time,” he mused, resting his head against hers.

“I know.” 

“Should I even ask what story you’d like to hear?” 

Mira smiled. “No.”

“Alright,” Eggsy got a little more comfortable. “Once upon a time,” he started, “There was a spy and a Princess.” 

She listened to her father tell the tale, and even after he had finished, she wasn’t tired. There was something about the story that had her thinking about the night's events. When her father went to get up, Mira grasped his t-shirt. “Wait,” she said as he sagged back down.

“What is it?” Eggsy ran his fingers through her soft hair. 

Mira stayed silent for a moment, trying to muster up the courage to say what she needed to say. “That story,” she didn’t miss the slight pause of her father’s movements. 

“Yeah?” Eggsy dared to ask, anxiety beginning to creep up on him.

“The guards wouldn’t have left you for a minute, Papa, even if you said for them to. It’s their job,” she wasn’t stupid, and Mira was a little offended her father thought he could lie to her. “They would have kept their distance, but not far enough that this much would have happened,” Mira gestured to his ribs. “That story,” she repeated. “It isn’t made up, is it?” Mira looked at him, a challenge in her eyes, daring him to lie again. 

Eggsy didn’t answer her for a moment, fighting with himself on whether or not he would be honest. It was a conversation he had with Tilde. One day they knew they’d have to tell Mira, or she’d figure it out. “It isn’t,” Eggsy said carefully. 

“You,” Mira whispered. “It’s you and Mamma.”

If their daughter looked like Tilde, well, she was just as clever as Eggsy. He wondered how they had kept it from her this long. “It is,” Eggsy agreed softly. He grimaced as she sat up swiftly. 

“You’re a spy!” She shouted, and clasped a hand over her mouth, eyes wide. “Sorry,” she said quieter. “How does it work?”

Eggsy wasn’t sure how to answer that. “I was recruited when I was 23,” he shrugged. 

“So,” she fiddled with the hem of the sheet. “All those times you’ve told it to me, it was you the whole time. And saving the world twice, and marrying Mamma, and having me.”

“Yeah.” Eggsy laughed, it was funny. His wife had warned him about telling their daughter this story. She was just a baby when it started, and now here he was. Fifteen years later, explaining to their daughter his life as a spy. He answered each question as best as he could, and soon the sun was coming up. Eggsy had tried to get her to settle down and sleep, but Mira continued to fire off more and more. 

Tilde woke at 6 in the morning as she usually did. She went about her daily routine. Once she was washed and dressed, she went towards her daughter's room. Tilde was surprised when there was no noise coming from behind the door. She knocked softly, murmuring her name. There was no answer, so she walked in. Her heart halted and started again. Tilde smiled, her husband propped against the headboard, and their daughter curled around him. Both were sleeping soundly, Eggsy must have come home in the night. She continued forward and tucked the duvet securely around them both. Tilde leaned in and pressed a kiss to both of their cheeks. She allowed herself one last glance and left them to their slumber.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, plus one is further into the future! I hope you all enjoyed it!

It was a cool winter evening when everything she had ever known had crashed down around her. Mira had been reading a book beside the fire in the front room. Blissfully unaware of the problem at hand. Until her mother came in, sitting beside her. Mira smiled and then frowned. Her mother’s eyes red and puffy. Cheeks flushed and blotchy from crying. Mira observed the wetness to her cheeks. Her heart suddenly in her throat, whatever had upset her mother wasn’t good.

Tilde didn’t know how to put it to her daughter, wasn’t sure she could find her words. She took Mira’s hands in her own. “I need to tell you something.”

That had been evident to Mira, but she didn’t say that. Her Mamma already troubled enough. Mira scooted closer to her mother.

“It’s about your father,” Tilde whispered, and broke into a sob.

Her heart stopped, and Mira didn’t feel it start again as she listened to the condition of her Papa.

 

As she grew older, Mira knew the risks of her father’s job. Had understood it, but seeing as he came home after every assignment, she never thought she’d be here. Seated next to his bed, his hand warm in her own. But he wasn’t responding to anything she said, a coma, they told them. Mira wasn’t afraid of much, but this was crippling her. She thumbed over his knuckles. It had been a week and nothing. She had watched helplessly as machines breathed for him.

Mira found it funny, no one ever told you that possibly losing a parent would hurt this much. At least, not when she was twenty five herself, and how silly that was. She thought to herself, how stupid and naive she was to think this would get any easier the older she got. Feeling the tears well in her eyes, Mira squeezed against his hand. Hoping, and not for the first time in the past week, he’d do it back. Each time he didn’t, every time he didn’t respond to her, it was like pouring salt into a fresh wound.

“Papa,” it was a strangled whisper. Mira took a deep breath, “How about I tell you a story?” Watching the careful rise and fall of his chest, Mira never took her eyes away from him as she told her father a story he used to tell her when she was little. “Once upon a time, there was a spy and a Princess,” she started.

*

Mira peaked around the door frame, a smile pulling at her face. She could hear the soft murmurs and the slight creak of the rocking chair. Her son gurgled happily at the person holding him.

“What’s that?” Eggsy asked, and listened intently as his grandson babbled. “You want a bedtime story?” He continued to rock, the five month old baby grasping his linen shirt. Smiling down at him, Eggsy had an idea. “How about I tell you the story of the spy and the Princess? I used to tell it to your mum,” Eggsy rubbed a thumb over his soft cheek.

She was unnoticed as her father told her son a tale Mira has heard most of her life. But it wasn’t much of a tale, as a retelling of her parent’s lives in their early years. Mira waited until he finished it, her son had clearly fallen asleep. Walking in, it didn’t surprise her when her father didn’t move from his spot.

“How long did you know I was there?” She asked, taking her baby and placing him in the crib.

Eggsy kept rocking himself back and forth, watching the way she was with her son. “I heard you at the door,” he admitted. Having not been out in the field for some time, Eggsy still prided himself in his spy like abilities. He smiled, not taking his eyes off of her.

Mira settled her son in, turning she caught her father staring. “What?” She whispered, and his grin only grew.

“Nothing.” Eggsy didn’t feel the need to tell his daughter he didn’t ever think he’d see this. Just two years prior, his life was hanging in the balance, and Eggsy wasn’t sure he would have ever been able to experience Mira marrying and having children. When he was lucid enough from the coma, Eggsy retired completely from Kingsman. He didn’t ever want to put his wife or child through that again. It was moments like these, Eggsy was grateful he had done it.

“Are you okay, Papa?” Mira worried, her father getting up, pulling her into a hug. She returned the embrace with as much enthusiasm. Mira wondered what had gotten into her father.

“I’m wonderful,” and it was true. He couldn’t have been any happier than he was right then. Eggsy kissed her hairline, feeling her bring an arm around his waist.

Mira leaned her head on his shoulder as they headed out of her son’s nursery. “Okay,” whatever it had been, Mira didn’t question it, because her father was still here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I enjoyed writing this, and hope you all enjoyed reading it! <3


End file.
